dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xenon the Antiquarian
--XenonsGrandaughter (talk) 05:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Eternal life without eternal youth This was the fate of Tithonos, as recorded in the Homeric Hymn to Aphrodite which was written in the early first millennium BCE. Eos begged Zeus to grant her lover immortality, but neglected to ask for him also to be given eternal youth, with predictable consequences. --Muddlehead (talk) 00:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) antivan witch - flemeth? Did anyone else, upon reading about the Antivan "Witch of the Weyrs" think of Flemeth? I immediately assumed that it was either Flemeth, or one of her daughters who ran away. User:Eggy2504 12:48, 26 July, 2011 :IIRC, in the upcoming (or alredy there) comic (forgot it's name), our heroes travel to Antiva and indeed meet the Witch... -- (talk) 21:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Xenon dialogue this one from Inquisiton and DA Two should be useful--FossilLord 18:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Urchin gender In Dragon Age II the urchin is clearly male, both in appearance, and how Xenon exclaims that "he's not for sale!". Codex entry: Xenon the Antiquarian (Inquisition) does state that Xenon has a female servant, but since we there's no date, it could have been written either before or after the game's events. So I think it's safest to put him as male. -- 21:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't have to be the same urchin child. In fact, I seriously doubt it was. I mean, 10 years passed since DA2 began, 3 years since Act 3. The urchin got too old, and Xenon may want the servant to be a child only, so he got himself a new servant, this time female. henioo (da talk page) 00:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) : Or there's no urchin at all now, and Xenon's delusional . You don't actually see an urchin in the new DLC, after all. The best fact we have is that the urchin was definitely male as of 9:40-ish. There could have been a female urchin either before or after, but we don't know for sure. -- 04:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Xenon's Race Is there a reference that refers to him as human? Most humans don't have multiple limbs and heads... DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Codex entry: Xenon the Antiquarian says he was a Kirkwall noble 300 years ago. There weren't any elven or dwarven nobles then. He was human. henioo (da talk page) 04:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : Not to put too fine a point on it, but "was" and "is" are different things. After all, Corypheus was human once. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant to say he was a human noble. henioo (da talk page) 00:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Quotes There seem to be way too many of them … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:35, July 27, 2017 (UTC) : Wow, I guess so! There's only supposed to be 4 per game... I didn't notice so many new ones had been added. -- 18:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Is which four up for discussion? I personally think that some of the latter ones are much more fun than those that happened to be the first four on the list. DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah, feel free to switch some out if you think others are better. I just removed everything that had been added on top of the limit. -- 19:04, July 27, 2017 (UTC)